


Bruise

by BloodySpade0000



Series: 𝔅𝔩𝔲𝔢 𝔞𝔰𝔥𝔢𝔰 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: And nobody can convince me otherwise, Aohai is literally my otp, Aomine calling Haizaki babe is a thing now, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm legit sailing this ship myself, Kissing, M/M, Piggyback Rides, Romance, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodySpade0000/pseuds/BloodySpade0000
Summary: Aomine doesn't leave
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Haizaki Shougo
Series: 𝔅𝔩𝔲𝔢 𝔞𝔰𝔥𝔢𝔰 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998034
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Bruise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boom143](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boom143/gifts).



> This is for Boom143. Thanks for all your support! ❤ I enjoy reading all your comments! :3. They always make my day! 
> 
> This happens right after Aomine punches Haizaki.

Instead of leaving Haizaki, Aomine stayed. Waiting for him to regain consciousness. Once Haizaki had, Aomine handed him a can of soda. Haizaki took it. But instead of drinking it. He put it against his bruised face. 

“You okay now?” Aomine asked, sitting down next to him.

“Ya,” Haizaki mumbled, leaning against him slightly. “Thanks.”

He could always count on Aomine to stop him from going too far.

“No problem,” Aomine told him. He then glanced at the bruise, feeling a little guilty. “Does it hurt?”  
  
“No.” Haizaki shook his head. “Just a little.”

“Sorry.” Aomine cupped his face, kissing the bruise. 

“It’s fine,”

“Do you wanna go home?”

“Aren’t you—”

“No,” Aomine said. “Need to make sure you get home safely.”

“I’m not a girl, Daiki.” Haizaki rolled his eyes. “I’ll be fine.”

“I know, Shou.” Aomine stood up, offering him a hand. “Just let me do it anyway.”

“Then carry me, Daiki,” Haizaki stated. “I don’t feel like walking.”

“Alright.” Aomine bent down. Haizaki got onto his back before he stood up again and started walking. 

“Daiki,”

“Ya, babe?”

“Stay the night,”

“Okay,”

**Author's Note:**

> Pls comment and tell me ur feelings. Give me some love. 💕⚘😊


End file.
